


Who Are You?

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Funny, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets a surprise at night and finds someone with his hand in the cookie jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I took my time but the last TVD episodes took my inspiration. This chapter is completely AH - this is my first human story I wrote – just so you know. No beta.

_Now I got a crown 'cause you gave it to me_  
Cleopatra strong, yeah you found it in me  
Throwing all the pages of the past out the window  
When you tell me that I'm beautiful, I feel it, I breathe it, believe it

_**\- Power by Kat Graham -** _

* * *

Caroline jolted out of her sleep when she heard thumping sounds coming out of her apartment. _Wait, what?_

Jolting upright she risked a glance at her door, wishing she had x-ray vision to calm her racing heart. Caroline tried not to overreact. It could be Stefan, you know? Remember your best friend?

Who said that he was staying for the night with his girlfriend Lexi ...

_Dammit!_

The next possible solution could be: one of her girlfriends were trying to surprise her by swinging by, Caroline looked over at her alarm clock, at 2 o'clock in the morning?! Seriously? Who does that?

Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she contemplated the third and most logical possibility, and jumped out of her bed. Caroline tried to be as quiet as possible as she tiptoed to her closet to get the wooden baseball bat out of her closet, hidden beneath her prized Jimmy Choos. She whispered a quiet 'Thank you' to her dad who taught her the most about self-defense.

This was at least something their parents could agree upon, protecting their only daughter.

Caroline got back to the third option, a freaking burglar just got inside her apartment! Maybe he just wants money, some valuables. O-okay. And maybe he will later come inside her room to finish the job! _Caroline, gosh! Get your mind out of the gutter._ He's probably armed, not need to get worried about it.

The blonde heard another sound clinking sound and forced herself to pull herself together. You can do this, she told herself.

Caroline took a deep breath as she ventured in the kitchen where most of the treacherous sounds were coming from. Standing in her white tank top and black lace panties, she encouraged herself that now was not the time to think about her appearance. She probably was looking like a crazy woman with her wavy, blonde locks who was roused out of her sleep (which was kind of true) and the baseball bat raised in the air, poised to fight off every enemy coming her way.

Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before rounding the corner with an outcry, ready for battle.

"Aaaaahhh!", she exclaimed to the male stranger who she caught in the act with his fingers in her secret stash of cookies.

The intruder startled and in the haste dropped the container, but immediately bent down to put it back.

_How dare he!_ Now she really was pissed.

The cookie thief at least had the decency to look guilty and raise his hands in the air, as in surrender, when he registered her fighting stance.

Caroline perused her opponent. Dark blonde curls which looked tousled atop of his head, a gray Henley joined with a dark leather jacket, a pair of jeans and brown work boots. If she weren't so angry and awoken so early, or rather late, she would have warmed up to him.

The man could barely ogle her barely clothed appearance before being verbally attacked by her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in _my_ apartment, eating _my_ cookies?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Woah, woman! And who are you, love?" She heard him say with a British accent. Oh my God! He had an accent?! _Focus, Caroline!_

"You don't... I'm not your anything! And I asked you first." Caroline said in an angry tone.

The stranger peered at the weapon in her hand and reasoned, "Well, would you mind putting down your murder weapon for starters?" He pulled up his eyebrows and indicated with a shake of his head to her equipment to emphasize his point.

She almost forgot about the so-called murder weapon as she looked down and nearly laughed at how ridiculous she must look. Caroline couldn't help staying distrustful as she laid the bat on her kitchen counter but decided to let it in her reach. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde guy trying and failing to suppress a smile.

In response Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So, you didn't answer my question, _pal_." She countered mockingly.

She could see him lowering his head to pull himself together before saying, "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus."

When Caroline saw him bestowing her with a charming smile (no, don't you dare think he's charming!) and even more adorable dimples which made her instantly swoon but she forced herself to steel her walls against this British Casanova.

"Well then, _Niklaus_ ," she said out of spite but saw the twitch of his lip nonetheless, "what are you doing in my apartment?" Caroline tried to muster in a civil but offhanded way.

"I was actually going to visit a friend, Stefan Salvatore. You know him?"

That took the wind out of her sails.

"Wait. You know Stefan?"

He hesitated before telling her, "Yes, we met in College and he told me about a blonde girlfriend. You wouldn't be...?" Klaus looked at her from under his eyelashes and resembled a puppy. Which she was so not falling for. Nope.

"God, no! Never. How could you think that... me and Stefan?" She couldn't help the blushing smile and definitely not her rambling as she looked at Klaus. Why everyone around her thought so was beyond her. They were best friends. They could always rely on each other in their need of comfort. Bros before hoes, and all that.

Klaus exhaled loudly as he said, "Well, that's good to know, love."

Seeing him with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, she uttered, "What's that look?"

"What look?" He replied in an innocent way.

"Oh, please. Innocence doesn't become you."

He stated smugly, "You see, I wouldn't want to break any code by going after his best friend."

She couldn't help laughing wholeheartedly at his cockiness. "Wow, you don't do things at half speed, mister!" Together they joined in laughter and she felt the tension subside. It looked like the ice was broken.

When Caroline felt Klaus's intense gaze on her she couldn't help but notice how expressive his eyes were. Despite her want to look away she wasn't able to but reciprocate his stare.

"You didn't tell me your name, sweetheart." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Now why would I do that?" Caroline flirted back. _Wait, what are you doing, Caroline? You're flirting?! Just 20 seconds ago you were so angry flashes of lightning could have shot out of your eyes!_

Klaus leaned with his arm on the kitchen counter and as she felt his waist so close to hers did she realize how close they stood to each other. If someone asked why she didn't scoff back, she would say that this guy was different than anyone she had ever met. Okay, he was so sure of himself but he was also really suave and good-looking and this accent... Who wouldn't get weak in the knees?

"Because I was greeted and almost attacked by a baseball bat wielding woman who was for some reason rather cross with me." He answered with a mocked frown.

Caroline had to hold her hands in front of her face to hide her blushing face. She was quite sure he wouldn't let her live that down. She looked up into his face and saw the dimples for the first time. And up close he looked even more beautiful to her. _Do you even call a guy beautiful these days?_ Furthermore, Caroline could appreciate stubbled cheeks and blue-green eyes. Feeling his stare on her lips, she let go of it, not realizing she has bitten on it this whole time.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt since Klaus and Stefan seemed to know each other, Caroline decided to just go for it, "The name is Caroline." She held her hand in front of him as an introduction. "Baseball bat wielding woman who gets angry when being woken out of her sleep by someone eating her cookies." She added in a serious tone but failed when a giggle broke through. She swore her cheeks hurt from all this laughing.

When Caroline felt his callused hand touch hers and pull her slightly in his direction, she couldn't suppress the shudder going through her body. The caressing motion he did with his thumb didn't help her case either. She cleared her throat and sidestepped him to break the thick air that had befallen the room.

* * *

_God, is she stunning._ He couldn't help admiring the blonde's backside in her black underwear. Klaus surely expected other things when coming to his mate's flat but certainly not a raging woman ready to attack him with a baseball bat. Well, he should consider himself lucky she didn't have a gun.

He thought about surprising his best friend and knew Stefan didn't like them at all. Who knew that in the end he would get a pleasant surprise? The fact that the fiery blonde was only in her underwear was just the icing on the cake. Klaus tried to ignore that Stefan and him wouldn't be on friendly terms when he found out about him seducing his best friend, but he still propositioned her, damn the consequences.

"So, Caroline,..." Klaus could barely suppress a smile at seeing the gorgeous woman blush and evading his eyes as she put the box of biscuits back in the cupboard - and what a delight it was seeing Caroline's rising hem of her tank top, which showed more of her delectable body. Fortunately, he was the only one who could hear himself growl.

Looking into her blue eyes, which were illuminated by the moon shining through the windows, leaving her in a glorious sight and rendering him speechless, did Klaus notice she turned around.

"You were saying, _Niklaus_?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was trying to ruffle him by calling him by his given name. But in the end she made his oh-so-hated name sound so appealing coming from her lips.

"Uhm,..." He murmured, "I guess I forgot when looking at your beauty."

Caroline only rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Smooth talker." She cleared her throat to sidetrack from the topic, namely her. "So I guess you could stay overnight. Stefan said he would come tomorrow again."

Seeing the devilish twinkle in his eyes, she rephrased to chase off any naughty thoughts clouding his mind, though she clearly wouldn't mind.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"And you can take the couch." Caroline pointed with her finger at him.

"Pity." Klaus whispered in the night which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who immediately admonished him with her infamous don't-screw-with-me look and he raised his hands in surrender the second time this evening.

It seemed like this girl made him want to submit to her, were his thoughts when he heard Caroline's retreating footsteps.

Looking up, he discovered the object near the wash basin and grabbed it as Klaus called out her name, "Caroline."

Caroline hesitated before she set her hands on her hips before raising an expected eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you forget something, love?"

Caroline saw her baseball bat in Klaus's grip and could hit her head at the nearest wall or let the ground swallow her whole, preferably both.

She walked in two brisk steps to him and snatched it from him, trying to ignore the prickling feeling she got where their hands touched. "Thank you." She muttered to him before turning around.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you, love." Caroline could almost feel his smug grin but she didn't dare turn around, in fear of admitting defeat. Intent on ignoring the British jerk who was oh so amused at her expense, did she go in direction of her room as she heard him shout out again.

"And, Caroline?"

* * *

Klaus was enjoying himself immensely. This girl, Caroline, was fun and adorable and he didn't think he laughed so playfully this much since leaving his childhood home in London, although he doubted there was much to laugh about. Trying to dispel any dark memories from evoking and festering his soul, Klaus put on a sincere and shy smile, "Good night, sweetheart."

When Caroline did turn around he could see the rare and thankful smile grace her beautiful features as she nodded before going back to sleep.

It was a start, he thought to himself as he laid down on the beige-coloured sofa which was decorated with an array of pillows.

The smile never left Klaus's face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Tell me what you think.


End file.
